Nia
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |freetext = :For other uses, see Nia (disambiguation). |id = 830597 |idalt = |no = 8451 |element = Earth |rarity = ★★★★★★★ |cost = 52 |maxlv = 120 |basexp = 21 |gender = F |ai = 3 |animation_attack = 188 |animation_idle = 56 |animation_move = 56 |movespeed_attack = 4 |movespeed_skill = 4 |speedtype_attack = 3 |speedtype_skill = 3 |movetype_attack = 3 |movetype_skill = 3 |normal_frames = 71, 77, 83, 89, 95, 101, 107, 113, 119, 125 |normal_distribute = 10, 9, 12, 10, 8, 9, 10, 11, 9, 12 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 71, 74, 77, 80, 83, 89, 95, 101, 107, 113, 119, 125 |bb_distribute = 8, 10, 8, 7, 8, 9, 8, 9, 10, 9, 8, 6 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 71, 74, 77, 80, 83, 86, 89, 92, 95, 98, 101, 104, 107, 110, 113, 116, 119, 122, 125 |sbb_distribute = 4, 6, 5, 5, 6, 5, 4, 5, 6, 5, 6, 6, 5, 6, 4, 5, 6, 5, 6 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb2_frames = 72, 81, 90, 99, 108, 117, 126 |sbb2_distribute = 16, 12, 14, 16, 13, 15, 14 |sbb2_totaldistr = 100 |ubb_frames = 71, 74, 77, 80, 83, 86, 89, 92, 95, 98, 101, 104, 107, 110, 113, 116, 119, 122, 125, 128 |ubb_distribute = 5, 6, 4, 5, 4, 4, 5, 6, 4, 5, 6, 5, 6, 5, 6, 5, 4, 6, 5, 4 |ubb_totaldistr = 100 |ubb2_frames = 72, 78, 84, 90, 96, 102, 108, 114, 120, 126 |ubb2_distribute = 9, 10, 9, 12, 10, 9, 11, 9, 10, 11 |ubb2_totaldistr = 100 |bb_effectdelay = 1 |sbb_effectdelay = 1 |sbb2_effectdelay = 1 |ubb_effectdelay = 1 |ubb2_effectdelay = 1 |description = Among the students of the Elysian mage guild "Light of the Grand," Nia is best known for two things: her incredible talent for sigil-based magic, and her acerbic attitude. Not one to mince her words, Nia's sarcastic wit has landed her in heated situations too often for the average person to be comfortable with, but it doesn't seem to faze this young sorceress in the least. After all, much like her senior and idol Elaina—known in legends as the Time-Weaver—she was never an adherent of stuffy principles and conservative traditions. During Elaina's time at the guild, Nia looked up to her as both a mentor and a friend, as the two shared similar backgrounds. Nia only had hazy childhood memories of a terminally ill mother; her father, a war deserter, soon followed her to the grave. Left on the doorsteps of the guild, the mages took her in, and soon discovered her talent for sorcery. It was through a show of academic brilliance that Nia was introduced to Elaina. The two grew to be nearly inseparable, studying the intricacies of magic together. When Elaina parted ways with the guild to join the mercenaries, Nia had insisted on coming with her, but was gently (yet firmly) convinced to complete her studies. For the sake of reuniting with the only family she has, Nia resolved to make it through each and every boring lecture. |summon = What'd you wake me up for? It's too early for anything! What are you, some kind of Summo—oh. Uhh... |fusion = Ugh, that was such a BORING lecture. Can I go home now? Nearly put me to sleep there… |evolution = |hp_base = 5012 |atk_base = 2104 |def_base = 1974 |rec_base = 1890 |hp_lord = 7160 |atk_lord = 3005 |def_lord = 2820 |rec_lord = 2700 |hp_anima = 8052 |rec_anima = 2462 |atk_breaker = 3243 |def_breaker = 2582 |def_guardian = 3058 |rec_guardian = 2581 |def_oracle = 2701 |rec_oracle = 3057 |hp_bonus = 1000 |atk_bonus = 600 |def_bonus = 300 |rec_bonus = 400 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 4 |normaldc = 40 |ls = Wildheart Sigil |lsdescription = 100% boost to Atk, 80% boost to max HP of Earth types, greatly boosts critical damage, hugely boosts Earth elemental damage & considerably boosts BC, HC drop rate |lsnote = 125% crit damage, 175% elemental damage & 35% BC/HC drop rate |bb = Form Constant |bbdescription = 12 combo Earth attack on all foes, boosts max HP, hugely boosts Atk, Def, Rec for 3 turns, enormously boosts critical hit rate for 3 turns, hugely boosts Atk, Def, Rec relative to max HP for 3 turns & boosts BC, HC drop rates for 3 turns |bbnote = 15% HP, 170% parameter boost, 60% crit rate, 40% HP to Atk/Def/Rec & 30% BC/HC drop rates |bbtype = Offense |bbhits = 12 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 26 |bbdc = 12 |bbmultiplier = 400 |bb_hpscale = |sbb = Fractal Cage |sbbdescription = 19 combo powerful Earth attack on all foes, 7 combo powerful Earth attack on single foe (damage relative to remaining HP), hugely boosts Atk, Def, Rec for 3 turns, enormously boosts critical hit rate for 3 turns, considerably boosts own Spark damage for 3 turns & slightly boosts critical damage of Earth types for 3 turns |sbbnote = 200% + 600% * HP / max HP, 170% parameter boost, 60% crit rate, 100% Spark to self & 40% crit damage to Earth types |sbbtype = Offense |sbbhits = 19 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 28 |sbbdc = 19 |sbbmultiplier = 650 |sbb_hpscale = |sbbhits2 = 7 |sbbaoe2 = 1 |sbbdc2 = 7 |sbbmultiplier2 = 200 |sbb_hpscale2 = true |ubb = Living Kaleidoscope |ubbdescription = 20 combo massive Earth attack on all foes, 10 combo massive Earth attack on single foe (damage relative to remaining HP), enormously boosts Atk, Def, Rec for 3 turns, enormously boosts critical damage for 3 turns & enormously boosts Earth elemental damage for 3 turns |ubbnote = 1000% + 1000% * HP / max HP, 350% parameter boost, 400% crit damage & 400% Earth elemental damage |ubbtype = Offense |ubbhits = 20 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 25 |ubbdc = 20 |ubbmultiplier = 1500 |ubb_hpscale = |ubbhits2 = 10 |ubbaoe2 = 1 |ubbdc2 = 10 |ubbmultiplier2 = 1000 |ubb_hpscale2 = true |es = Harmony of the Spheres |esitem = |esdescription = 20% boost to all parameters, probable damage reduction to 1 & greatly boosts Earth elemental damage |esnote = 10% chance of taking 1 damage & 100% elemental damage |evofrom = |evointo = 830598 |evomats1 = Earth Mecha God |evomats2 = Earth Mecha God |evomats3 = Miracle Totem |evomats4 = Miracle Totem |evomats5 = Earth Bulb |evomats6 = Earth Totem |evomats7 = Earth Totem |evomats8 = Metal Mimic |evomats9 = |evoitem = Legend Stone |evoitem2 = |evozelcost = 3000000 |evokarmacost = 1000000 |howtoget = *Rift Summon *Event Bazaar: Dual Brave Burst - 4 Dual Brave Burst Tokens |notes = |addcat = |addcatname = }}